Passenger's Seat
by janahjean
Summary: Not a song fic
1. Chapter 1

I don't own _. _ is the property of DC comics, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Matls:

Starmobile playfive phone

Google doc

Cell data giga50 smart isp

I currently only have five songs in my playlist that are not related to songs that help me sleep(which only have two sadly)

Heres "passengers seat" y'all. The rest are illusion, every breath you take, right here waiting and can you read my mind(but of course).

Also im more into classic rock song. Scorpions are awesome! I will add more classic romantic song in my playlist provided that theres a nearest netshop where i can connect my phone to a computer via usb...i hate dling songs when im on cellular data. I want my 1Gb allotment to last for 7days (via globe gotscombodd70) or 3days(via smart giga50)

02232017

Title: #42 Passenger Seat

By: janahjeanb

Lois look at him and have to smile, her passenger looks like he is about to chew his lower lip trying to reign in a scream as Lois take another haircurling turn.

She couldnt keep her eyes on the road. Instead she tried to see the glimmer in his eyes in the darkness part of his life- her driving. I mean, he is after all that optimistic boyscout. She hope a glint of something( like approval) means there is more roadtrips in the future.

Lois kinda was worried that he might pull off the "oh shit" handle right above the door, judging by his white knuckled grip but, seemin to read her mind, he loosen his hold.

They have been driving for awhile. Clark have open his window way back when they had been thru several twist and turn on the road and he feel nauseaous. Now, the wind and the speed almost feel like flying. His heartbeat was lulled into calming down.

"So what do you think?" Lois asked hopefully later as she look at Clark several inches from her as she turn off the engine.

Clark grab the first time driver evaluation sheet in his lap. "You still suck driving Lois. You drive too fast." He complained as he drew several red x's on the paper.

Lois huffed. She glare at Clark before she yank her door open. "I cant believe that you can fly and yet have a driving license!" She complained.

Clark step out of the car, glad that they have this abandon airway to practise. "sweetheart, you will have your driving permit soon." He comforted his wife with a brief embrace.

"You wearin your superhero getup while im driving somehow makes me doubt it."

Clark gulped.

-the end-


	2. Chapter 2

illusion

02242017

By janahjeanb

"You're human after all," Lois said with a casual shrug. She didn't know that with that remark- that means the world to Clark Kent she had won his heart. Clark tried to press hard, per Lois advice, the cloth on his bleeding side. That kryptonite exposure had at least one good thing goin on.

(S)

"Sometimes i wish im someone else," Superman said bitterly to noone as he watch Lois and Clark sharing a joke as they wait for Superman to come down so as they can discuss a recent case.

(S)

"To us the world is different." Superman is saying as he gaze at Lois Lane's eyes as they hover above the clouds.

Lois in response squeeze his hand tighter, gold wedding bands

Sparkling on both their fingers.

Epilogue:

" ...All the hurt that you feel…" someone familiar was saying.

Clark was confused at the beeping noise that irritates his sense of hearing in between whatever this familiar sounding lady was trying to say. He still cant force his eyes open. He just feels tired.

He badly wanted to go back to his illusion. He was ready to slipped but-

"Please dont go i want you to stay," lois leaned and whispered on Superman's ear.

Superman squeezed Lois's hand with all his strength- which is currently as strong as a baby.

Lois is in the hospital keeping an eye out for him.

He stayed. He hurt. yet he stayed. No more illusions. Bright blue eyes open.

An/ i do love the loki fanvid under "loki, please dont go(illusion)"in ytube.

Did my writing sound mysterious or just plain confusing?


End file.
